Distruction Of The Soul
by lexakane
Summary: Brennan wants something Jesse has
1. Chapter 1

**Distruction of the soul**

**Chapter 1**

He gritted his teeth looking at those two. They should cut the crap everyone could see they didn't belong together. He turned away not being able to watch it much longer. She had kissed him first! Ok she had said it wouldn't happen again but when she needed to play his girl for a mission he had had trouble concentrating.

Jesse laughed at something Lexa said. He loved her but knew it wasn't the time yet. Right now he was just happy he could tease her and she would tease him back. He loved her teasing. But as much as he loved her teasing when she kissed him the world seemed to fade away and normal thinking wasn't possible. She was the reason he turned down Alicia.

Lexa laughed one last time then turned and walked to her room. She really liked Jesse. But in the back of her mind something was telling her he wasn't the only one she liked. Jesse he was sweet and loving but then there was Brennan. With him she had the feeling nothing would happen to her. She could dissapear completely in his arms. But he didn't like her did he?

Shalimar watched amused as she saw the three circle around eachother. She could both see and sense that they liked eachother. Poor Brennan was jealous of what Jesse had. Jesse of course didn't notice a thing and Lexa liked them both. This could get interesting. She walked to the dojo and saw Brennan beating the punching bag. She walked up the stairs. ''you should tell her you know''

Brennan looked up for a moment then went back to punching ''Tell who?'' he grumbled. ''Lexa'' Shalimar answered holding the bag away from him. ''Come on complexa? You really think I like her?'' Shal grinned ''Brenn, you can't lie to a feral or a psionic you know that. It is all over your face and when you see her with Jesse your mood switches to a freezing point''

Brennan sighed and picked up his towel. ''I don't like her Shal, Jess and her should just cut the crap before it ruins the team.'' Shalimar let go of the bag and stood before him ''Who are you trying to convince brennan. Me or yourself'' With that she walked down the stairs again leaving him alone. Brennan gave a final punch against the bag and wanted to leave when he heard someone clapping hands.

He looked up and froze seeing Lexa. His mind was racing with how much she could have heard. ''How long have you been watching'' he snapped. Lexa felt hurt at how he spoke to her so she reacted her usual way. ''I just came by to get some training and saw Shal walk away. Can't you guys keep your private life in the bedroom'' She felt sad. She had killed her brother for him. She couldn't allow him to die.

Brennan shook his head not believing it. He would never start something with Shal she was his sister. He didn't answer anymore and walked down the stairs. Shal was wrong. Lexa didn't like him. She liked the sweet little naive boys. She could play with Jesse maybe it was better that way. He walked back to his room and took a long cold shower.

Lexa wanted to follow him. She had came here because she had wanted to ask him if he wanted to go clubbing with just her tonight. She was confused on what she wanted so she wanted to see who she liked better. She decided to follow him anyway and walked in without knocking ''Brennan we where talking you can't just...'' she stopped seeing he just had a towel around his hips and her mouth got dry seeing his wet hair.

Brennan slowly turned around and cursed seeing it really was her. He then saw how she looked at him and decided to take his chance. He quickly stepped forward and took her in his arms. He smiled as she struggled a bit but had already seen that she didn't mean it. He leaned forward and kissed her his eyes dark in desire.

Lexa kissed him back with everything she had in her. She felt his hard body against her and ran her hands trough his hair. She then panicked feeling something hard against her stomach and pushed him away. Before he could say something she ran away back to her room. There she locked the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes still feeling his kiss. Brennan cursed as he watched her ran away. But now he knew she liked him and nothing could get him away from having her. Even not Jesse.

**Here you go sis your first chapter. Hope you like it cause this is just the start hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night Lexa was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Finally she gave up and got up out of bed. She walked to the kitchen and started to warm some milk. She just wanted to get herself a cup when she heard some noise behind her.

Jesse stretched and shut down the computers. He had done enough work for today. He heard some noise in the kitchen and thought it was Shalimar coming back from her hunt. He decided to join her and walked to the kitchen. Surprised he saw it was Lexa and watched her amused. ''need some help?'' he finally asked

Lexa turned quickly and dropped the cup. She hadn't expected him and didn't know if she was up to seeing him. She quickly bent to pick up the pieces. To quick as she cut herself. She cursed and walked to the sink to wash the blood off.

Jesse sighed and walked to her ''Am I making you nervous Lex? Let me look at it'' Without looking up Lexa showed him the cut but pulled back as he placed his mouth over it sucking the blood out. Jesse's eyes softened ''Come to the lab and I clean it up for you'' he said pulling her with him. He had decided to make his move tonight.

Lexa walked with him but was carefull not to look him in the eyes as he cleaned the wound. She was afraid that if she did it would tell him her feelings for him. And for Brennan... Finally the wound was taken care of but now came the hardest part. She would have to look at him.

Finally she looked up and met dark blue eyes. She felt like she was drowning and stood up. But before she could walk away Jesse had pulled her to him and kissed her. His lips where softer then Brennan's but more demanding. More needing. Finally he let go off her and she just looked at him for a few moments.

Brennan wasn't able to sleep so he walked to the kitchen. Passing the lab he saw the lights where still on and he decided to tell jesse he really should go to bed first. He stopped and looked inside. What he saw made him freeze. She was kissing him! After what happened before he had thought it was clear that she wanted him but now she was kissing Jesse. He didn't feel like going to the kitchen anymore and just watched them.

Lexa pulled her gaze away from him and sighed. She raised her hand up when he wanted to say something ''Don't Jess'' she said softly. She turned and walked out of the lab not noticing the two dark eyes following her. She went to her room and closed the door knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Brennan watched her leave. He first wanted to go in and kick jesse's ass then he decided to play this different. He would fight for her. He walked to her room and waited untill he was sure everyone was back to bed even Jesse. He then knocked and went in without waiting...

**There another one finished lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lexa layed in her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and sighed. Before she could react further she saw brennan come in and close the door. She rolled her eyes and turned the light on. ''Most people wait for someone to answer'' she told him

Brennan had to swallow a few times before he was able to answer. She looked beautiful like this and he knew he could look at her for hours. ''I'm not most people'' he answered walking to the bed. ''Why did you kiss him lex did you want to prove something?''

Lexa froze ''you saw?'' she asked and watched him nodd. ''Look Brennan I don't know what our kiss did with you but it doesn't mean we have a relation.'' She couldn't tell him that she loved both. He wouldn't understand it she was sure of that.

Brennan felt a cold come into his heart but didn't let her notice. ''but it would have to mean something lex'' he whispered getting closer. He looked at her mouth closing in on him. He then couldn't stop himself and kissed her softly. Feeling she kissed him back he slowly pushed her down on the bed letting his weight rest on top of her ''tell me if this is not what you want'' he whispered

Lexa was searching for a answer when she felt him kiss her. She couldn't help it and kissed him back. She needed him. She needed to feel his body close and taste him. She thought she would go crazy if she didn't have him right now. ''I want this'' she managed to bring out.

A satisfied grinn escaped brennan's mouth and he kissed her again letting his hands slowly slip under her shirt. He left her mouth only to start kissing and nibbling on her neck. When he stopped he heard Lexa mutter a protest. ''Don't worry baby we have time'' he smiled at her and slowly raised up her shirt. He gasped at what he saw and had problems controlling himself.

He then kissed her again cupping one of her breasts with his hand. He grinned hearing her moan. He decided to took this further and slowly bent down taking her nipple in his mouth softly sucking on it.

Lexa moaned in surprise and ran her hands trough his hair pushing her to him. ''Brennan I need you now!'' she moaned. She watched as brennan stopped what he was doing then gasped as he started to kiss his way down. Just before he could move her slip down she heard a voice over sanctuary's systems. She heard Brennan curse and realised it had been Shalimar. Quickly she got up and got dressed.

Brennan cursed again and walked to her giving her a long kiss ''this isn't over yet'' he promissed her. Then quickly left to his room before the others would notice where he was. When he came to where the others where after getting dressed he saw lexa already there and smiled as he watched her blush. Most of what Shal said went past him but he understood it was something about picking up a new mutant before the dominion would do it. He sighed and walked to the helix. The mutant they needed to pick up was a molecular so this time Shalimar stayed at Sanctuary and Jesse went with them. He grumbled something and got ready to take off.

**Ok sis did my best hope you are happy now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had never been more quiet in the helix. Brennan wanted to kick Jesse out. Jesse wanted to be alone with Lexa and Lexa didn't know what to say. She was staring nervously at the screen in front of her. Finally Brennan stood up and stepped forward.

''I suggest Jess you stay in the helix you know her best. Lexa is molecular to so she cones with me'' It was his last try to get Jesse away from Lexa. Lexa looked up shocked but jesse nodded. He of course didn't see that Brennan liked her so he thought it was safe to let her go with him.

Soon they landed at where they needed to be and lexa and brennan both got out. Outside brennan reached for her hand pulling her to him. ''Not here'' lexa said pissed and pushed him away. She walked iniside the building and imidiatly noticed something was up and got inivisible.

Before Brennan could react someone knocked him out from behind and he dropped to the floor hearing them say they wanted the girl. Lexa saw him pass out and went to him but doing that she got caught and someone shot a tranq dart at her. She pulled it out and started to feel dizzy. About at the same time she got visible and someone picked her up walking away with her.

Ten minutes later brennan woke up groaning. He cursed noticing he was alone. ''Jess we have a problem. Lexa is gone. I'm coming back now'' Jesse had been waiting impatiently when he heared brennan. He felt anger coming up and as soon as brennan was in the helix he jumped up. ''What the hell happened?''

Brennan quickly explained it had been a trap but before he even was finished talking jesse walked away trying to track lexa. ''You should have protected her. If she is hurt you better stay out of my way Brennan'' Jesse said. He couldn't track her so he flew back to Sanctuary.

''Lexa is not yours jesse'' Brennan told him getting angry himself. He was blaming himself already for losing her he didn't need Jesse to rubb it in. Jesse glared at him and finally noticed it. ''You like her'' he said surprised. Brennan nodded. ''Stay away from her brennan'' Brennan shook his head. ''I can't do that. I think she likes me to'' Jesse looked shocked. ''As soon as she is back I want to know who she choses'' he said then ignored brennan for the rest of the flight

**Sorry this one is really short sis**


End file.
